Hidden Shine
by Silver Pen1
Summary: What is it about Gustave that draws people to him


Hidden Shine   
Lin Yap aka Silver Pen   
  
"Do you know where Sir Gus is, Miss Leslie?"  
  
Kelvin looked up from his journal and glanced to the ajar door. He could see shadows on the marble flooring. One of them moved agitatedly. It could only be Flynn's.  
  
"I think he was headed to the gardens, Flynn." A soft soprano informed. He could almost see her smiling. "Flynn, when are you going to stop calling me Miss Leslie?" Flynn's shadow shifted nervously. "We're not in public. Please call me Leslie."  
  
"Uhm... okay, Mis- I mean, Leslie." Kelvin almost stood up to interrupt them. It simply wasn't right for someone of Flynn's low position to address Leslie in such an informal manner. Only people of equal stature and rank could address each other by birth names. She has been spending too much time with that ill-mannered Gustave.  
  
Leslie's laughter made him pause. "Thank you, Flynn." She walked passed, dragging the surprised and embarrassed boy. "Now, that wasn't so hard, was it? Let's go find Gustave."  
  
He waited until he could no longer hear their footsteps before following them. Gustave again?! What is about that infuriating braggart that could interest them so much?!  
  
He simply couldn't understand. Gustave possessed a certain attraction, almost a charm that drew people to him despite possessing a belligerent angry attitude. The Lady Sophie, he knew loved and adored her son. However, that was only natural. He is her son.  
  
He could understand Flynn's reasons slightly. Both he and Gustave couldn't cast any Spell Arts. That however was their only similarity. Flynn wouldn't hurt a fly, so timid he was, so unlike the terror that was Gustave.  
  
Leslie's reasons were a mystery unless she harbored an infatuation for him... That was the last straw!   
  
Kelvin swore he would make her see reason. Either that or she gave him just cause for liking Gustave. He would have to nip her affection for the Finney exile in the bud and soon. Women were so illogical and such hopeless romantics.  
  
A while later...  
  
Kelvin slipped into an alley and watched Leslie and Flynn disappeared pass the gates. They had not been able to find Gustave in the gardens and had decided to search for him in his hideaway just outside the city walls. Kelvin decided not to waste his time trailing them. His irritation had since abated though it was more than likely to flare again later on at even a mention of Gustave.  
  
He snorted. I'm wasting time and energy. Why do I let myself get so worked up over that good-for-nothing? Closing his eyes, he leaned against the alley wall wearily. Gustave bothers me more than I realize. His eyes opened, and he stared at the plastered brick wall in front of him. If he is nothing, why am I so concern?  
  
"Out of the way, old woman!"  
  
A cry made him dash out into the open street automatically. A big burly man shoved the old flower-seller off the sidewalk. She landed with a painful thud on the rough road.   
  
"Pick on someone your own size." In an instant, the bully joined his victim on the road, head first. To Kelvin's amazement, Gustave appeared from within the flower-seller's stand and helped the woman up. "Are you all right, grandma?" He asked as he guided her to the small stool she usually sat on. Neither of them saw Kelvin behind them.  
  
"Thank you, Sir Gus," she said gratefully. "Don't call me Sir," he replied, "I don't deserve the title."  
  
The old flower-seller reached up and patted him on the cheek. "Don't be so modest." Gustave stilled. "You'll always be a knight in shining armor to me."  
  
Kelvin couldn't see the expression on his face, but his answering tone was gentle. "Whatever, grandma."  
  
The bully recovered and was getting up to his feet. He was furious. "You little twerp!" He shouted as he picked up his fallen staff from the road. The fanged carving on it gleam red as he raised it over his head. "I'll show you!"  
  
Gustave stepped forward as he shoved the old woman behind him. He reached for his dagger. His fingers brushed against the handle when a powerful rush of wind forced him back.  
  
Kelvin smashed the back end of his spear into the man's stomach. With a pained grunt, his opponent fell back. His weapon slipped from numb fingers to clatter on cobblestones.  
  
He stared into pale face above him. "You're lucky, I don't want to dirty Jade's roads with your blood." He twisted his weapon, eliciting a whimper from the man. "Next time, you may not be so lucky."  
  
Kelvin withdrew and watched as he backed off without a sound and ran away. He collided unsteadily with a spectator in the crowd that had gathered around them. The young noble gave an almost indiscernible shake of his head when one of the guards made motions of pursuing the offender. Instead he picked up the staff and handed it to him. "Clear the crowd," he whispered as the weapon changed hands. With a salute, the guard nodded, and moments later, the area resumed its usual commercial atmosphere.  
  
Kelvin turned around to see the old woman bestow a warm smile on him. Gustave was nowhere to be seen.  
  
I may be wrong about him... Maybe, only time will tell.  
  
Fin~ 


End file.
